Who wants a date with devi?
by nny777slavelabor
Summary: what happens when tenna sends in an add to go on a date with devi? disaster or romance? thanks all for your help!
1. Default Chapter

(A/N this story is written like an add in the news paper but only at the parts that are like this ok?)  
  
Hello, my name is Devi and I really need a date! I'm an artist and I like to paint stuff. If you are interested male or female, please write back with your name age appearance and what we would do on a date! Hope to hear from you all!  
  
"Oh Devi! I have a BIG surprise for you!" Tenna said holing up the Sunday paper with the article that she [Tenna] had sent in.  
  
~~~~OK PPL THIS IS WHERE I NEED YOUR HELP!! WHO EVER WANTS A DATE WITH DEVI WRITE IN RESPONSE TO TENNA'S ARTICLE~~~~~ 


	2. date # 1

(A/N if any of you have ever read I feel sick you will know that all of her dates go horribly wrong so if I have used you in my story don't get pissed if your characters date is bad!)  
  
Tenna ran up the stairs and opened the door to Devi's. "Oh Devi!! Guess what! Two people sent letters in for you!" tenna said happily! " You do realize I hate you right?" Devi said to Tenna. "Your ganna thank me someday Devi!" Tenna said waving the letters in her face. "Well let's open them, probably all fat old horny men!" Devi said rolling her eyes.  
  
Tenna sat down next to Devi on the floor and opened the first letter.  
  
Dear Devi~  
  
Hello my name is Autumn, I'm 18 and would love to take you out some time! I was thinking maybe a date to the skull exhibit it will be a blast!  
  
Autumn  
  
In the letter was a picture of a girl about 4'11" long brown hair with chestnut eyes and glasses.  
  
And on the bottom was a phone number.  
  
"Oh what about her!" Tenna said. "I don't know tenna I've never been out with another chick before, it might be kind of weird" Devi said rubbing her chin. " Well I think you should go, I mean maybe even be her friend. I mean I'm the only one who ever calls!" tenna said squeaking spooky. "Fine, fine" Devi said. She nervously picked up the phone and punched in the number.  
  
"Hello?" a voice said on the other end of the phone. "Umm. hi this is Devi I got your letter." Devi said nervously. "Oh great, I was worried you weren't going to call" the girl said. "Ok" Devi thought biting her lip. "How does 8 sound? I'll pick you up!" she said overly happy. "Ok, then 8, see you then" Devi said hanging up the phone.  
  
********** AT 8 ********  
  
Devi sat on her sofa still not sure if she was ready to do this. She looked over at tenna who flashed her a quick thumbs up, Devi just stuck up her middle finger. Devi had put that much thought into her outfit in a long time. She wore a pair of dark purple pants and a black turtle neck sweater with her hair left down. "This one or any of these dates for that matter better fuck up tenna! I mean if even one thing goes wrong!" Devi said to tenna. "What do you mean?" tenna asked. "Oh I don't know, maybe shitting their pants or trying to kill me, how's that!?" Devi snapped Back.  
  
~~~~~~DING DONG~~~~~~  
  
"She's here" Devi said slowly standing up. She walked towards the door and looked back at tenna. "Don't forget what I told you!" she walked out the door and greeted the girl whom only came up to her shoulder. She wore a long black and purple striped shirt over black pants and tall boots. "Hello I'm autumn!" she said happily. "Hello autumn I'm Devi" she said sticking out her hand.  
  
~~SKULL EXIBIT~~~FOOD~~~  
  
Devi and autumn walked through the dark streets it was close to 11. "Here be my place." Autumn said. Leading Devi into a small apartment. There were all sorts of odd stuff like an altar and things of that sort. "You're into the acult?" Devi asked a little nervous. "Yes, and well that's why I brought you here, to show you the wonders of our brother Mortimer. He will unite us." She said with a deranged look on her face. "No, umm. I think I need to go. I have to umm. feed my cat." Devi said looking for any excuse she could find to leave. "Join us Devi join us!" she said in a zombie like way. Devi ran out of her apartment as fast as she possibly could.  
  
(Sorry autumn but like I said they all end up bad, im not picking on you!) and remember there are still more dates need!! 


	3. another nightmare

Devi sat on the floor glaring at tenna. "Tenna, I don't think I wanna do this any more." Devi said looking at the ground. "Hey come on this next one seems pretty cool and don't think she looks like the type to be in the acult." Tenna said smiling. Tenna handed Devi the letter of the next person.  
  
Dear Devi,  
  
Hey there what's up? Nothing much on this end, well anyway I'm writing in response to your add, I'm a fun person and perhaps we can go to dinner and a movie? Hope u like me!  
  
~Tori~  
  
This too had a photo attached to it, she was tall about her height with buzzed brown hair.  
  
"Another chick?" Devi asked. "Sure come on Devi it will be fun I promise!" tenna begged. "Fine tenna ok I'll go but if this goes like the last one did I'm going to take that damn squeak toy of yours and shove it up your ass!" Devi threatened.  
  
Devi once again punched in the stranger's number. It rang for several seconds and a women's voice appeared on the other end. " House of pain how may I hurt you?" (A/N sorry I always say that and I had to put that in there!) The voice on the other end asked. "Umm. is Tori there?" Devi asked. "Yes this is her, who is this?" the girl asked. " This is Devi I got your letter" she said almost hoping the girl had no clue what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh hey what's up? Do you wanna go out some time?" tori asked. "Uh yeah I guess so" Devi said. "Great I'll meat you tonight at the movies on east main street at 6:30" she said sounding happy. "Ok see you then bye" Devi replied hanging up.  
  
*******6:30*****  
  
Devi hopped into her car and drove down to the movies. She looked in the car mirror before she stepped out. She had to admit she looked good. He hair was up in its normal pigtails, she had a black button down shirt she wore over a pair of black pants.  
  
She spotted tori standing by the movies, she had on a pair of knee high boots and a short plaid skirt and a black shirt.  
  
~~~~AFTER MOVIE ONTO THE MEAL~~~~  
  
"So um tori tell me a little about yourself." Devi said. "Well.." she began to say getting ready to take a bite of her salad when a bunch of police men and a swat team busted into the restaurant they were in. "freeze!" the fist cop said pointing his gun at tori. She put her hands in the air and stood up. "How'd you find me?" tori asked. "Some one spotted you in the Movie Theater!" the cop said slapping on a pair of handcuffs. "Wait, what the fuck is going on!" devi shouted. "This here is the leader of a violent gang here in the city. Your lucky you weren't hurt." The cop said.  
  
"Oh god you've got to be kidding me!" devi said rolling her eyes. Getting up and walking to her car she said to no one in particular, "I'm going to kill tenna." 


	4. too much sugar

"Devi! I will not let you give up on this!" Tenna said slapping her on the back. "I don't know Ten, I just don't think I was made to date, I mean haven't you noticed all my dates go wrong?" Devi said with a sigh. "Oh, oh look at this one!" Tenna shouted waving the letter she just opened at Devi. " Let me read it to you" Tenna said.  
  
My dearest Devi,  
  
My name is Gordon, I am a journalist and I do freelance work for various papers. Some things I like are angsty underground comic writing. I also like rock music. I hope you will reply to me soon my dear.  
  
Gordon.  
  
The picture of him at the bottom was a rather good one. He was tall with brown hair and beautiful gray eyes.  
  
"Ok I'll do this one, but just because he's cute." Devi said with a hint of doubt. "That's the spirit!" tenna said.  
  
Devi picked up the phone and dialed in the number. "Hello?" a voice picked up after the first ring. "hi this is devi can I speak to Gordon?" she asked "oh hello devi" he said " I'm glad you called, would you like to go to the new sushi bar on brass Avenue?" He asked. "Sure see you then" she said rather happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~AT THE SUSHI BAR~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So devi are you having a good time?" he asked. "Actually, yes, yes I am." She said stuffing another sushi roll into her mouth. "I mean this is such a great date I mean compared to some that I've had, I mean I went out with this one dude who got us into a bad car crash and even when his eye was out of the socket, he still wanted to fuck!" she blurted out.  
  
"Hey do you want to go out for ice cream?" Gordon asked. "Sure!" devi said with out even thinking about it.  
  
"uhh I don't think I can eat another bite." Devi said clutching her stomach. "Here, I'll finish it for you" Gordon said snatching up her dish of double chocolate chip chunk ice cream. He ate it down faster than she had ever seen any one eat. "Wow I don't think I should have eaten all that ice cream" he said as a huge grin grew across his face, as he started laughing hysterically. "Hey, um, are you ok?" devi asked rubbing her head.  
  
Gordon pushed everything off the table and jumped on it. " You! Drooling dirt child! You look like a pig whip your face!" he said pointing at a little kid with chocolate ice cream all over his face. " Ha ha ha ha ha! I am unstoppable! I am the master of your underpants!" he laughed a high pitched laugh and hopped onto the next table where a family was eating. He kicked the bowl of ice cream at the girl's face and jumped to the next one. "Umm what the hell?" devi said getting up and leaving.  
  
"I hate my life" devi said stepping into her car. 


	5. final date or not

"I swear tenna just go out on one of those dates all those people are insane!" Devi said shaking her head. "Please, come on I promise if the next one goes bad we can forget every one else!" tenna begged. "Fine one more, and if this one fucks up, you will go out with every person who writes to me!" Devi said pissed off.  
  
"Ok Devi lets see the next candidate." Tenna said. She opened the letter and read it aloud:  
  
Dear Devi~  
  
Hello my name is Bowe I was thinking that maybe we could go to the carnival that's going on all this week. Hope you call me.  
  
Bowe~  
  
His picture was of an average looking person with blond hair and green eyes. Well he doesn't look that bad devi said picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello..?" a voice said. "Hi this is devi." She said. Oh great! "How does me you and the carnival tonight sound?" he said. "Sure" devi agreed. "tenna get ready for some dates" devi said walking out the door.  
  
She meets him up at the carnival near her home and walked in. "wow devi you look great" he said. "Thank you" she said blushing. "Lets go on some rides" he said grabbing her wrist.  
  
~~~after 6 rides~~~  
  
"Hey devi sorry I threw up on you during that last one." Bowe said as they walked to the parking lot. Devi just grunted. She pulled out a few Hershey kisses out of her pocket. She stuffed one in her mouth and tossed one to Bowe. "Hey thanks" he said popping it into his mouth. A few seconds later he started coughing. "Oh no! There was an almond in that!" he cried. "So?" devi said. "I'm allergic to nuts!" he screamed and dropped to the ground. His face turned red and swelled up but devi just walked away.  
  
She steped inside her apartment Tenna saw the vomit on her shirt and didn't even ask how her night went. Devi went straight to the table and picked up a pile of letters. She walked over to tenna and handed them to her. "Get ready, you have a date." Devi said pushing tenna out the door.  
  
~~THE END~~  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS FOR ADDING TO MY STORY AND TO EVERY ONE ELSE I HOPE YOU LIKED IT 


End file.
